


The Emperors games

by thefallenmutineer



Series: Undead Discovery | smut & romances sub-Aus [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Episode: s02e11 Perpetual Infinity, F/F, dom philippa, don't let her face fool you, edited a little so the publication date moved, emperor for a reason, post-ep, rough, sub nhan, vampire! georgiou is very demanding in bed, very heavy in the smut and teasing, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallenmutineer/pseuds/thefallenmutineer
Summary: Georgiou likes her games. With her gaze settled on the certain Barzan security officer on board the USS Discovery, she starts to have some fun... how long would it take for her to put the Barzan on her knees for her.Commander Nhan decides to play the Emperor at her own games.
Relationships: Mirror Philippa Georgiou/Nhan
Series: Undead Discovery | smut & romances sub-Aus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574953
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	The Emperors games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hbcfan2324](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbcfan2324/gifts).



> hehe this is one of my more heavily smutty fic's I've written so far. It's... a little rough but if you don't know by now, vampires aren't easy to have sex with so..Nhan's going to find out the hard way. 
> 
> If you're wondering, Michael in my other fic was far too soft because she didn't want to hurt him and in the main fic, you barely got a glimpse with Paul and Hugh post-sex (it wasn't too important to include such a scene for the length of the story))
> 
> ((edit: i've gone over it to sort out any spelling errors i may have missed and slight expansion on a few sentences; see the end note for more details))

Commander Nhan wasn’t a fool. She didn’t earn her position by her appearance nor pity, given she was the only Barzan to be accepted into the federation. She was vigilant and she was good at her job. Nhan knew a hint when she saw one. Especially one that was _following_ her.

Usually, she’d not be so concerned. Simply reporting it to the captain and have her stalker removed from the ship or to another section of the ship often dealt with the issue. But this issue was ice-cold, hard as stone and cladded down in leather.

It seemed that she had attracted the vampire’s attention.

She did not…dislike vampires, nor was she fond of them. As few as there were in Starfleet, their immense speed and strength seemed like an over-powering trait that put a high-class warrior Klingon into heavy shame. Burnham was eerie by nature but she was...predictable with a prominent personality that made it easier to forget that she too could break a bone by a shove.

Agent Philippa Georgiou, she was a whole _new_ level that… not only unsettled her, but she had a mysterious _compelling_ edge. But much more lethal than Burnham. She just didn’t expect to be followed by the agent. Subtle, at first. A glance here and there but the woman was gone before a second glance. But as she walked, she could feel her gaze. Her steps quickened though Nhan knew not to go down a quiet route, going for the mess—the alpha shift was coming to a close. Plenty would be around for their evening meals.

Her ears prickled, hearing voiced ahead. Her step quickened until—Nhan found herself pushed back into the craves along the corridor, her space suddenly filled to the point she could feel the cold through the leather and her uniform, her eyes widening to see a pair of ruby red eyes inches from her; cold breath tickling across her face.

“ _Such_ a hurry,” Georgiou remarked, her voice quiet but it carried loudly in their shared space.

Nhan swallowed thickly, straightening up the best she could though she couldn’t help but feel the way Georgiou had her pinned; their bodies so close… A shiver ran down her spine.

“Ooh.” Georgiou’s eyebrow rose, “scared?”

Nhan’s jaw flexed though she eyed the vampire. “No.” That was true. _Surprised_ certainly but she didn’t feel fear… but this close, the woman’s scent—now she realized—was quite pleasant. More than pleasant though she didn’t allow that to distract her.

Georgiou smirks; baring more enlarged fangs; not fully extended to what Nhan expected to see but it was enough to draw her focus from her ruby eyes—now a few shades darker—to her mouth.

“Hm, I _like_ you.”

Nhan’s eyes flickered back up to her face, sharply. “What?”

Agent Georgiou’s head tilts only a fraction though there was a deep dark expression to those eyes, baring into her face with almost hunger-like devotion. “Most by now would have…felt a slither of fear upon my fangs. Your confidence is...intriguing.”

“Thank you.” Her tone was stiff in her reply. “What do you want? I have places to be.”

A soft chuckle escaped passed Georgiou’s lips. “I’ll leave you to guess. You’re smart enough to figure it out.” She practically _purred_.

Then in an instant, the vampire was gone, leaving Nhan feeling a moment of breathlessness, the weight and coldness against vanishing though she couldn’t help but feel a slight surge of heat run through her veins.

Nhan let out a heavy breath, collecting herself quickly and ignoring the throb down between her thigh

* * *

Nhan didn’t forget that meeting. Even when Georgiou left. The offer had been easy to figure out but she remains uncertain if that was anything she wanted to approach. She couldn’t deny her own attraction to the vampire; out of primal desire or Georgiou was getting under her skin. This, she knew was not for romance or a long-term relationship. It was to fuck. Pure and simple.

Nhan knew the vampire physiology on their mating rituals. A psychic imprint to their supposed ‘match’. Now, she knew Georgiou hadn’t imprinted onto her for several reasons. She wasn’t human. All Imprintees documented had all been human—a theory of turn-ability or _already_ a vampire. The next was the fact Georgiou didn’t seem to have the current capacity for a long-term relationship and was no doubt uninterested in it.

But there was _risk_. Nhan wasn’t a fool by any standards on what bedding a vampire would be like. Their stone bodies alone could easily break or bruise without too much intent; to be lost in the waves of pleasure of lust; humanoid bodies were almost too fragile… Though it made her flood with heat as she recalled the feel of Georgiou’s cool body against hers. It left little to the imagination.

Then there was the fangs. Nhan was not afraid of being bitten. No, she had partners in her bed before that likes to bite for the pleasure, but a vampire bite was a whole new thing. Venom coating their teeth, their fangs… potentially toxic for all non-humans. If Georgiou bit her and released too much venom… it was a death sentence. But the ship's air was just as toxic for her to breathe without her augments, so that was about even with her daily-risk factor.

It left Nhan feeling more undecided but the temptation lingered, growing almost but she refrained it from clouding her mind and judgment.

* * *

It wasn’t too surprising to figure the vampire’s fury. The lapse in attention had caused a lot of damage, to Starfleet and section 31 with the loss of Leland and the AI infecting Control over the agency, to Burnham now reeling from losing her mother again and now to Georgiou’s ego to missing the fine details.

Better judgment pining to her to walk away than seek her out. But Nhan kept her back straight and pace even as she searched through the ship.

Eventually, Nhan finds her.

Georgiou’s still as a statue by the window. So still, that she could pass as an inanimate object but it was the starlight that filtered in from the window that had caused Nhan to look down that corridor. It was almost breath-taking. Vampires from human mythology were different, instead of burning, the light didn’t mix well to the crystalline and bounced the light off the skin giving a glittery glow to the vampire’s skin that…was stunning. Nhan couldn’t help but stare as she walked towards her, feeling the felt of confidence to approach.

“You’re staring,” Georgiou remarked, her voice bitter, betraying the anger the vampire didn’t show on her face.

Nhan blinked but crossed her hands over her chest. “You’re angry.”

“Well noted.”

There was no hint of friendliness and Nhan didn’t expect there to be. Nonetheless, she knew she had to talk to her. She wouldn’t put it passed Georgiou to escape off ship before Cornwell had the assessments completed before she could chase Leland. An act of anger would do little to help in the long run when they didn’t know more about what Control had done to Leland’s body. It’d be much worse if control got to a _vampire_ body. Immortal, fast and strong that supposes most—almost all. A risk they couldn’t take. Something she felt Georgiou hadn’t considered nor cared about

“You should wait for Admiral Cornwell before going after him.”

Georgiou’s head turned, growling softly that rattled in the air—down her spine. Unlike before, ruby eyes were pitch black; not even the light that glistened off showed the vampire’s pupils or…anything. It was like looking into the void; seeing her own reflection in them. It made her nervous.

Nhan sighed, breaking eye contact first and stepped closer—caution calling throughout her body. “As chief of security, I have to insist you wait.”

“I don’t answer to _you_.”

Nhan snorts a little as if amused. A fact she knew quite well. “If you did, I’d be _very_ surprised, Agent Georgiou.”

Georgiou growled again, turning from the window and set her full gaze on her but Nhan held it though her eyes dipped down from her face; taking in her uniform for a moment then sharply to the side—hearing something she didn’t.

Then Georgiou was gone. Leaving a breeze in the air and a frustrated sound to leave her lips.

“Computer, locate Agent Georgiou...”

* * *

Nhan stormed up the shuttle’s ramp though just in time to see the flitter of movement before she felt a sudden grip her throat, her world spinning before she saw Georgiou’s face a foot or so away at the other end of the arm holding her, fangs extended and angry though Nhan coughed out, distracted by the icy grip.

Her fingers dug into the hard flesh, sinking more into the leather that cladded most of Georgiou’s frame, her breath restricted and she could feel the blood pounding in her ears and around the vampire’s fingers….

But Nhan glowered. “Cheater.” her voice wheezed though she knew she was setting a challenge up; to distract the vampire from her leaving. “Think about this, Agent. We don’t know what Control can do against vampires; it has all its knowledge from Starfleet databanks to understand your physiology...”

“I don’t find any words from your mouth to be _any_ useful,” Georgiou growled, her teeth next to bare in almost a primal fashion. “You’re too weak to stop me.” As if to prove her point, the vampire’s grip tightened a fraction, making her wince.

“I won’t deny that.” That much was obvious. “But there’s a lot you _haven’t_ considered.”

Georgiou scoffed.

“I’ve considered a lot and _plentiful_ , Commander.”

Nhan knew while the risks were ever-present, she could turn this to a whole new way; a new distraction until new orders came. Even if she knew she’d regret it later but Georgiou had, after all, started this. If she didn’t know the vampire’s sexual interest in her, she probably would have found an alternative situation

“Then consider calming down before going feral on Control’s ass.” A goad.

 _That_ hit the mark. Georgiou’s eyes narrowed into slits at being called ‘feral’ a hiss echoing out before the vampire got closer than being at arm’s length away. “What did you just say?”

This was Georgiou’s demand to ‘back out now’ before she said something that’d get her into deep shit. Anger was at its limit before she’d snap. Not totally impulsive, but it felt more necessary than anything else—Nhan’s hand shot out, touching Georgiou’s lower belly.

For a second, Georgiou’s eyes narrowed; doubt bubbled up for a fraction of a second that she had taken this too far before Georgiou’s gaze moved down, the grip around her throat slacking a fraction.

Her hand lowered, purposely

Then a low, bitter sound, almost a scoff echoed from Georgiou then suddenly her grip changed. From around her throat, the Icey grip had a hold of the back of her neck, tangling in her hair before she felt the vampire pull; unrivaled in strength, Nhan followed as she was next to dragged.

Then suddenly, her stomach lurched, the wind suddenly pounding in her eyes, feeling momentarily breathless as everything blurred before her vision returned to see herself in darkened quarters. Her own. Her eyes widened, taking it in before her gaze returned to see Georgiou.

“Shuttle isn’t soundproof.” As if it was the excuse of the relocation again.

Perhaps it was, or perhaps the new location made it easier to have access to privacy, bed and no one would investigate any weird or suspicious sounds.

Nhan swallowed thickly but Georgiou was quick, suddenly gripping at her uniform and pulled her along. Nhan went willingly though she felt a swell of excitement at the domination the vampire had. She knew without a doubt this was on _her_ terms than her own. Anger was to be vented but Georgiou would know the obvious limits…they just had to be careful. But it didn’t mean Georgiou didn’t play nice.

Then suddenly, Nhan found herself being pushed down to her knees at the foot of the bed. Her gaze lifting to stare up at the vampire, her heart pumping faster in her veins though she got to work. Fingers digging into the leather, prising open the buckles and zips until she was able to tug the material passed her hips and down her thighs to her knees, her fingers brushing the cold flesh that should have put her off but it didn’t…

Georgiou wore no underwear underneath, her legs parting for enough space for her to bury her head between them. Coldpressed against her cheeks but that didn’t stop her, nor as her auguments as they pressed more into her flesh though she felt the vampire hiss out softly as her hot tongue licked over her clit.

A soft grunt echoing against her as Nhan felt the grip move into her hair but that didn’t stop her as she licked and sucked at her, pressing her tongue deeper. Her hands coming to grip at her hips, the tight leverage on her hair painful and she could feel the hard floor under her knees grow more discomforting but this enabled her mild relief.

A lot about a vampire should disgust her, but her taste counteracted the displeasure of the temperature difference… her wetness showing her arousal than the typical pulsating heat and she could feel the subtle tightness in her hair, and the low sound resonating from the vampire….

She pushed her tongue in, rewarding with a sharp, pleasure hiss and the grip in her head forcing her closer, her hips coming to gently rock. Her hand moved from Georgiou’s hips, coming to brush against her—

“ _No_. Mouth only.” The growl was frustrated though not angry but the felt the woman’s grip around her wrist, pulling it away.

Nhan groaned but obeyed. She could feel herself throb with need but if those words said anything, Georgiou was going to stop her…in this position, Nhan realized, she wasn’t going to be getting an orgasm for a while… Georgiou was going to drag it out; punishment.

Then, she felt Georgiou change her position, pulling her away before the sound of tearing fabric met her ears; eyes watching as the leather came apart so easily from her ankle, boots being pushed off until the agent stood half-bare to her.

Nhan felt herself grow ever wetter with need, the agent moving swiftly and pushed her head against the bed’s mattress; her leg swinging over to rest over her shoulder to the furniture and her hand pulled her back, taking full control but Nhan complied willingly to it, sucking at her sensitive nub and licking until she felt the woman’s pace pick up to something almost painful. Her jaw ached and she groaned out… the vampire above her growled out loudly in her thrust, resonating the sound down her spine. The bed creaking a fraction. The augments digging most painfully but her mind spun… reeling to the fact she was making Georgiou so loud…. Nhan didn’t have further time to relish on that before the vampire came, her mouth obediently mopping up her sweet juices with a moan…

Then she was released.

Nhan gasped suddenly, shocked to gather her bearings but feeling the pressure she had on her skull was gone and she could breathe… _just about_. She knew there were imprints of the metal against the corner of her lips though her eyes swung around to see Georgiou stare down at her, eyes a lusty black but far from finished.

Nhan swallowed, licking her lips clean though she was careful to move, sliding up to sit at the foot of the bed than against it.

“Computer.” Georgiou’s voice smooth as she spoke as if she hadn’t just come, “Adjust environmental setting for a Barzan ll atmosphere...”

Nhan’s eyes widened, the smell in the air shifting ever so little but it helped her catch her breath a little more. Her eyes followed as Georgiou moved forwards, her heart-tugging with both concern and anticipation as she raised her hands.

“They don’t come off…” Nhan pointed out. The augments weren’t designed for easy removal. In her time on the enterprise, so many things would have knocked them off if they weren’t graphed into her skin. It was necessary, even if not entirely pleasing but they kept her alive. It was one of the downsides of having a toxic atmosphere in the homeworld while other planets thrived with oxygen and nitrogen. 

Georgiou smirked but touched along the metal of the left side until her fingers reached the main sector piece then there was a soft _click_ ; the enlarged piece unclipping that curled towards her face. Nhan’s eyes widened a fraction ad it was held up; intact.

“Typically, no. But _these_ are designed to be…removed to some degree. If you ever went home or adjustments were to be made.” Georgiou spoke, smirking still. “I’m surprised _you_ don’t know.”

Nhan glowered.

The second one was unclipped though she took a hesitant breath in; lungs filling with new and stable air… then she found herself being pushed back into the bed. She gasped out though as she felt and heard the sounds of her uniform tear open, the chill of the air striking over her skin, bare naked within a moment though she watched as Georgiou tossed the rags of blue and silver off the side of the bed before her weight was suddenly on top. Straddled at her waist.

“Now, let's try that again… maybe I’ll let you come once you’re down.”

Nhan groaned softly but got to immediate work.

* * *

It was frustrating. The needs of her own arousal were unmet as she made Georgiou scream out a few times. Her jaw ached and the lack of her augments made things easier but getting the vampire off became a lot harder. Change of positions helped, as did use her fingers but the _need_ never died. Georgiou hissed every time she caught her trying to find relief… So she had to hold herself back.

Until the vampire’s had her on her back, sprawled her over bed covers, her fingers pushed right up to the knuckle that Nhan finally came at that gesture alone… but that didn’t stop her. Her fingers pumped, slathered with her juices. Combined with her temperature and hard form, it was almost easy to forget that they were fingers at all until they curled, hitting her sensitive g-spot; coming again with a cry.

“So… _easy_.” There was almost a bitterness to the chuckle as if pitying her sensitivity.

“No…” Nhan panted, though she could feel the pleasure as it swirled through her brain. “Not fair…” She pushed herself to sit up but Georgiou's hand was quick to keep her down; establishing her place more than anything.

Georgiou laugh. “Oh, if you think we’re just finishing, you’re greatly mistaken, dear. I can…and will absolute ruin you into a blubbering mess. _You_ wanted this…delaying me from leaving, revenge against Leland. A fitting…punishment for you, isn’t it?”

Her eyes widened, sitting up sharply as Georgiou was gone. Her heart pounded but the words seemed to go straight down south…

“Y-You started this…”

But she knew they both played their games…here they were. Now she realized, Georgiou wasn’t able to tire. Not like her. She had been rough but now… she was being _creative_. It wouldn’t matter if _she_ exhausted, to why they were here; a soft bed for all sorts of tricks and for however long she wanted. Nhan doubted there was _too_ much care put into it above getting what was needed. The change was simply to help keep her going; supplying her the ability to breathe in without the limits of her augments.

She knew Georgiou would have made sure she was off the duty roster… so no one would come looking if she was late… Nhan almost didn’t want to know when she had even done that but she knew someone would have found her by now if she hadn’t.

“Hands and knees and eyes ahead.” The tone left little to debate.

With trembling thighs, Nhan pushed herself up onto her front, vaguely hearing the sounds of the replicator beeping but knew better than to try and steal a look to see what Georgiou had made. Her arms wobbled, spreading her knees reasonably apart, though she reached forwards for the pillows tugging them under her body should her arms fail.

It felt odd, to feel so exposed out like this, listening out as Georgiou moved and the sound of leather and buckles hinted mildly to what…

Colds hands grasped at her hips suddenly. A gasp leaving her lips sharply but the hands held her from pulling away…then she felt the rounded head suddenly press to her lower lips… large and cool… her entrance slick from her previous orgasms, she could feel it as it slid in, stretching her far wider than her fingers, going deeper too. A low moan building up but the slow pace of its entrance was maddening. Her hips rocked back but held by the vampire still.

“Ah-ah...” The toy withdrew a fraction, making her whine...

* * *

This little game, she could feel every time she shifted for more, the vampire pulled it back with purpose; denying her what she wanted— _needed_ —as if it was entertainment. A part of her knew it was but it felt gloriously good as she felt it completely fill her; the base of the toy pressing against her; the feel of Georgiou’s flesh against her rear… then she drew almost all the way back and ploughed quickly back into her with little mercy.

Nhan cried out, her head spinning but the vampire set the pace, hard and brutal that was almost painful, hitting all the right spots and bringing out the pleasure… her arms gave and the pillows supported her, but the new position of her ass up only gave for a new angle, making her scream out into her pillow as Georgiou took full advantage, cool fingers coming to her clit, massaging and probing the sensitive nerve and the other handheld her at her back…fingers pressing into her flesh.

Nhan saw stars as she tightened around the toy… mind a washed with overwhelming white…. Losing all sense of herself….

* * *

* * *

Nhan groaned out softly, her body exhausted and lay limp and her eyes closed, head pressed into the pillows, her mind teetering of the edge of blissful unconsciousness through soft groans softly resonated past her lips…

Hours upon hours… she could feel her body was close to tapping out; aches and throbbing in places said a lot of bruised and marks… but she had lost count at this point. But she could feel the bedrock as Georgiou continued, ever impressed by the woman—or vampire sexual stamina to even keep going for as long as they did.

She vaguely heard Georgiou’s moan, orgasming again… but she barely felt the toy slip from her, dripping her slick freely through Nhan felt the emptiness now without it…. Her body relaxed further into the bed.

Something beeped-- was it the replicator or the commbadge? Georgiou pattering around but she became aware as her familiar grip grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to roll onto her side. Then something prodded at her remaining augments with a click… then the grip was gone… a soft chuckle was heard before she allowed herself to fall into the welcoming dark….

* * *

“Commander Nhan?”

A low groan escaped her lips. The voice calling her from the deep, pleasurable dark of comfort, awakening the feeling of aches, pain, and soreness… but there was also warmth… the memories of before came into mind, though she groaned as she felt something touch her shoulder, her hand coming to bat it away...

“Go…away...” Her throat sore and hoarse as she spoke, making her wince

“Commander… we should take her to sickbay…” another voice spoke. Concerned.

Her eyes cracked open, the blurred shapes of Commander Burnham and Dr. Pollard. Making her groan out, not just in the pain that ran down her neck but also… a flash of embarrassment coursing through her veins…

“No…” She didn’t need to go there. Not like this. “No…sickbay.”

“Commander…” A note of exasperating hung in the doctor's tone but Nhan shook her head.

“Can you treat her here?”

“Yes but—“

“Then best treat her here for her own comfort. If she has any major breaks or damage then I’m sure you can persuade her once you’ve dealt with the less questionable of injuries.”

Nhan felt a surge of gratitude forwards the commander, lazily watching the two before she doctor caved and sighed, putting her medical kit out of her immediate sight.

Though her eyes followed the vampire more. She knew it wasn’t passed her what had happened here. Even she could smell the stench… who knows what her sense of smell was picking up. It almost made her feel abashed with further humiliation at being found like this…

“You know, it’ll be best if you let someone know before you get involved with a vampire, we could have gotten here sooner.” Dr. Pollard remarked, administering a shot that immediately nulled the aches, a heavy sigh passing her lips. “Not to mention, no one’s cleared you for interspecies relations—“

“Doctor...” Burnham spoke as if a warning. Her red eyes turning back but there was concern laced within them.

Nhan licked her lips, taking a second shot before she felt the blanket being pulled away, coldness once again returning over her body though she watched as Pollard winced before vanishing out of sight, a soft touch to the back of her leg was enough to shift it before she felt something ooze between her legs… a low groan let her lips.

“Mild tears but, Commander Nhan, I will need you to remain still while I work.”

Nhan doubted she could move if she tried.

“Here.”

In front, Nhan’s eyes focused to see a glass of water and a straw. She took it with little hesitation, the taste of water felt so great that she sucked it down greedily until it was gone and the vampire tugged it away and placed it on the bedside.

“Agent Georgiou was called away 11 hours ago with a new mission.” Burnham continued. “Captain Pike got concerned when you didn’t show up for your shift.”

“Does…he know?”

Burnham hesitated but nodded. “Not the details. He’s given you time off to recover nonetheless.”

Her head bobbed softly. “I think…I made a mistake.”

Burnham’s lip twitched but not out of amusement but as if soft understanding. “Probably, but vampire sex is…rough. Georgiou is… dramatically so. Not the best when she’s in a mood. I…expected worse if I’m honest.”

“Thanks.” Nhan was unable to help the dry undertone in her voice

Pollard moved again she paid her little heed as she was moved onto her back but whatever she was doing, she could start to feel better...

“She left a note for you, aside from the water and uniform she left.”

Burnham moved back towards the idea of her bed—where Nhan saw a new set of uniform folded up; a PADD on top. Nhan reached for it as it was offered.

_‘Up for it again when you are._   
_Maybe next time I’ll be gentle.’_

There was no signature but there didn’t need to be…

Though…it made her feel oddly pleased as she read through the words. Over and over. Allowing her sluggish brain to process it. The vampire was still interested in her, more than just being used once for sex and left. Though as much as she knew the recovery would take… a part of her enjoyed the idea of a repeat. It was hard, brutal and it hurt but… she felt good despite all that. Maybe she’d take her up on that offer… _once_ she had healed up. Vampire or not, injuries or not, Georgiou knew how to work the female body.

**Author's Note:**

> And... that concludes the Nhan and Georgiou smut fic lol.
> 
> Not easy but Georgiou's not...heartless, even when it comes to aftercare. She'd just have to soften up much more before she could allow any cuddles lol
> 
> I know it's a G X N for of fic but I don't think barzan's could turn so Philippa can't emotionally entangle herself with Nhan. Doesn't mean they can't have fun. 
> 
> please, drop form kudos, maybe some comments on what you think, I'd deeply appreciate it. 
> 
> Also, I am still open to a few new ships. 
> 
> I have plans for another Micheal x pike fic for the end part of s2 but I have, for now dropped the michaelxtilly one since my muse for that ship isn't yet working
> 
> (edit| 21/4/20) Okay, I've gone over this, tweaked some of the text to get rid of a few typos and stuff. Changing the summary and the publication date to move it a little higher up the pile for reading :)
> 
> I'm also thinking of doing a follow-up fic with this ship again, prepare Georgiou and Nhan after defeats control? Any interests


End file.
